Heaven and Hell
by iFoxWhisper
Summary: "The Demon girl Born tonight, Born with eyes red as the Crimson Moon,She and her Heavenly brother will burn through the leaf like fire, and from the ashes will rise the great phoenix." This is the Prophecy handed to Byakko, the Great Tiger. Sasuke Has a sister, Naruto gets strong for her, and Sakura has common sense. (SakuxSasu naruxOc T for violence)
1. Ino gets her Ass kicked

On the night of the Kyuubi attack, Fear gripped the third,still not yet born child of Mikoto Uchiha. This fear would change the lives of the village of Konoha forever. On this night, the same night Naruto Uzumaki was born, so was Sayuri Uchiha. At this time, Kami saw the future of this small girl, the younger sister of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. She spoke a prophecy, and she bade her messenger to bring this prophecy to Byakko, the leader of the Great Tigers, who allied themselves with worthy Ninja. The messenger read the prophecy to the Tiger Matriarch.

_The Demon girl Born tonight,  
Born with eyes red as the Crimson Moon,_

_She and her Heavenly brother will burn through the leaf like fire, _

_and from the ashes will rise the great phoenix._

The messenger vanished, and Byakko sat in thought. She knew Kami wouldn't have brought her the prophecy if the girl wouldn't summon the Great Tigers, but she knew that the Village of the leaf must ave done something awfully wrong.

Thirteen years later, Sayuri and Sasuke Uchiha sat together in the classrooms. They were very close in age, almost nine months exactly. Sayuri was obviously the youngest. Many boys eyed her hungrily, much like the way the girls all eyed her brother, immensely irritating her.

"Ino pig move I was here first." came the low growl of a rabid fangirl.

"In your dreams Forehead." came the "stinging" reply.

"Go away." Sayuri growled. Sakura pursed her lips at the dark haired Uchiha girl. If she wasn't Sasuke's sister, she would be serious competition. She was long limbed, but not very tall, and she had the most beautiful long dark hair, and pretty soft features, when she smiled the world around her lit up, but when she was scowling like she did now, people were afraid of her.

"Oh shut it little girl. Your too young and stupid to understand." Ino snapped. Sasuke turned and was about to tell them to bugger off and not to talk to his sister like that, but Sayuri beat him to yo it. She stood up, and although she was a bit shorter that Ino, she was intimidating.

"Exc-use me bitch? WHAT did you say?no you did NOT just call me stupid. Oh kami give me the strength not to rip out this stupid girls eyes." she snarled. The uncaring stature of the Uchiha clan vanished, and hell has no wraith like a scorned woman.

"Iruka," Sayuri saw the man come in, "I demand that we start with Taijustu test instead of written, and I be paired up with this rotten PIG." Sayuri ground out,her dark eyes faded to the sharingan, making shivers run through Ino's body. Sayuri was strange. The doctors said it was because when Sayuri was still a fetus, she felt the painful terror the Kyuubi instils in everyone, and that what made it so she was born with her sharingan activated. Truth be told, she should have been made a Gennin years ago, but she would never humiliate her brother like that. She stayed with him. She wa his only family, and she would never leave him alone.

Iruka and Mizuki brought the students out side, and Ino and Sayuri stood in the circle.

"OK, no justu no weapons. Only Taijustu." Iruka aid, "go." and Sayuri blurred forward, kneeing Ino in the gut, she was very fast, having two tomoe in one eye even if there was still only one in her other eye. Ino gasped and coughed up a little blood.

"Stupid bitch." She growled and went to punch Sayuri in the face. Sayuri was to fast though, and grabbed Ino's arm and twisted it behind her, shoving her to the ground, and whispered in her ear,

"My brother will never like some one like you, pig." she then kicked Ino in the ribs hard enough to send her flying into a tree just outside the ring. Mizuki and Iruka sweat dropped.

"OK then,... next up is Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha." Mizuki called. As the fight was going on, Sayuri walked over to Sakura who was watching with hearts in her eyes. Sayuri turned to watch, she winced as Naruto was kicked in the gut. She liked the blonde boy who's spirit was stronger that the monster within. Sayuri knew there was something inside Naruto, and that's why the village hated him. She knew eve though she didn't know how.

"Sakura Haruno." Sayuri turned to the pink haired girl, "Do you.. really care about my brother?"

"Oh... Sayuri-San.. yeah I do. He's.. I cant even explain it." Sakura smiled dreamily.

"OK then, You seem like you could be strong... but... If you want Sasuke to care for you... he doesn't want a broad who's just going to stand around and be pretty. You have to be strong. Push your self. If you get strong... maybe he'll care about you."

"Really?" Sakura smiled at Sayuri.

"Yeah. He doesn't like the worthless fan girls like Ino. I sense you could be strong if you tried." Sayuri smiled at Sakura.

"Thank you Sayuri!" Sakura squealed and jumped on her hugging her.

"Ack!" the dark haired Uchiha patted her on the back, "Eh no problem... let go of me."

"oh. Sorry." Sakura smiled and let go. The next call was Sakura against Kiba Inuzuka. Sakura nodded and got a look in her eyes. She was going to try her hardest, even if it is two against one. And Sakura won. She used her Intelligence, and beat Kiba. Sayuri smiled, she would work on making Naruto strong next.

* * *

**I hope you like it. i think the whole "born with Sharingan" thing sounds possible, eh? But yes, Sasuke will be paired with Sakura, odd yes, but I'm making Sakura be a good person in my story.**

**-iFoxWhisper**


	2. Shadow Clones

After all the students went through the Taijustu test, they filed back inside and took the test. After about an hour, all the tests were handed in, top males were Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and then Kiba Inuzuka. Top females, Sayuri Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga. Sayuri smiled, Sakura had done well. Mizuki and Iruka explained that they were going to call everyone back one by one.

"Chouji Akimichi. Your first." The pudgy boy who was always eating left with the teachers.

` Sayuri smiled and pulled a scroll out of her pocket. It had instructions for a special Jutsu, to help Naruto. She stood,

"I will be back in a moment, brother." Sasuke looked up slightly confused. Sayuri sat down next to Naruto.

"Oh.. Uchiha-sempai, do you need something?" Naruto asked politely. He looked very dejected. He had already been held back once.

"Please, Naruto call me Sayuri." Sayuri smiled at the blonde boy. Sayuri was one of the only people who Naruto respected, because years ago on his eighth birthday, the villagers were trying to kill him again, and Sayuri stood up for him, while everyone else was silent. She told them they should be ashamed of them selves for hurting a little kid because he was born on the night of the Kyuubi attack. Told them they should kill her too, she was born on that night as well. Of course, they had groveled like idiots. When she left, so did the Villagers., Naruto had always treated her with respect, because since then, the villagers hadn't tried to mob him. There were a few incidents every few days where the traps around his house would go off and a random villager would end up in the hospital.

"OK Sayuri-sempai." Naruto smiled. He and Sayuri were somewhat friends, and other than that, Naruto didn't have friends.

"OK, I didn't just come to chat. I know you cant do a basic clone... and after speaking with Hinata, I've realized you have a lot of Chakra, and its hard for you to concentrate it enough to make a little illusion. You wont be able to do much with genjutsu either."

"Oh... I guess I cant pass then." he smiled sadly.

"You could learn a different kind of cloning jutsu." Sayuri grinned, "It's called Shadow Clone. It's amazing, I've tried to learn it, but it's a little harder than I thought, because I don't have a whole ton of Chakra like you do. It separates your Chakra evenly among the clones, so they're actual material, not just illusions."

"Oh cool! Do you think I could learn it before they call me?" Naruko grinned happily.

"You're going to be called last, so probably." Sayuri smiled as she stood and walked back to her brother. Sasuke looked at Sayuri.

'What did you just do?" he growled softly.

"I showed him a jutsu he can use to pass." Sayuri snapped back. Sasuke smiled slightly,

"Good for you. You are just like mama." Sasuke smiled and ruffled Sayuri's already somewhat messy black hair.

"Nee stop!" she giggled and tried to flatten her hair. Sakura looked on with a giggle, Sasuke could be a sweet boy, it seemed, he wasn't as heartless as he acted. She looked back at her book, when a shadow passed over her,

"Sakura-Chan, can you help me with something?" Naruto was standing in front of her desk. Sakura was bout to smack him and tell him to bugger off, when she thought about Sayuri, and smiled,

"What do you need, Naruto kun?" she asked. Naruto beamed at her,

"Sayuri-sempai showed me this justu, and I was wondering... before you go can you show me how to mold my Chakra so I can do it?" he asked as Shino came out with his headband. Sakura smiled and nodded,

"Let me see the scroll."

"OK." Naruto handed her the scroll.

'OK... make the ram hand sign, and imagine your Chakra leaving your body in three bubbles, and becoming a clone of you." Sakura smiled as she rolled up the scroll. Naruto nodded and clasped his hands in the ram hand sign, and concentrated, and in a swirl of smoke, there were four Narutos.

"alright!" Naruto grinned and high-fived each of them, and dispelled them, "Thank you Sakura Chan! Thanks Sayuri-sempai!' Naruto grinned as he waved at Sayuri, then walked over and gave her the scroll back.

"That's great." Sayuri smiled sadly, knowing the boy was in live with Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno." came the call.

"Good luck Sakura Chan!" Naruto called as he sat down in his chair, and promptly fell asleep. Sayuri sighed and looked at the other boys. She knew once she became a chunin the CRA would be put on her and her brother. The only reason she wasn't going to be put in ROOT immediately, was because he Brother threatened the counsel, telling them if they want the Uchiha clan in Konoha, Sayuri chooses who she marries, even if it's more than one. She saw Kiba, and shook her head, hell no, the boy was a pervert and smelled like dog. Shino was creepy. Shikamaru was a lazy bum, Chouji ate too much... Naruto was Kind... and sweet. She wished Naruto didn't love Sakura.

About half an hour later, Sasuke Uchiha was called Sayuri didn't even bother wishing him good luck, he didn't need it. About ten minutes later, she was called.

"Sayuri Uchiha. Do you have any elemental jutsu?" Mizuki asked.

"Well, my element is lightning, but I can only do the Uchiha fire Jutsus." Sayuri said.

"Eh... I don't want the school set on fire, we'll take your word for it. Transformation Jutsu?" Iruka asked. Sayuri changed into her brother after a pouf of smoke, then returned to how she looked.

"Clones?" Iruka asked. Sayuri made a hand sign... then changed. She wanted to try the Shadow clone again. She made the ram sign, and did what Sakura had told Naruto, she imagined a ball of her Chakra leaving her body and becoming er. She gasped as it succeeded.

"Yes! Yes I did it" she gasped, slightly woozy form taking too much Chakra from her self.

"Is that..." Iruka's eyes were wide as hr walked forward and poked her clone. It disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"N... Naruto can to." Sayuri smiled and picked up a head band and tied it around her neck. Iruka smiled, there were two left, and it looked like they would both be taken. One for Naruto, one for Ino.

**Well there's chapter two! And to answer MuffinMan9223, Naruto loves Sakura as you can see, and Sayuri wishes Naruto loved her. Hinata is getting over her crush on Naruto, and yes, she and Sasuke were coming home from school together and both saw the Uchiha massacre. And I hope you liked this chapter! :D**

**-iFoxWhisper**


	3. Byakko and Isamu

Sayuri walked home alone after Sasuke told her he was going to go to train. She was still tired after managing the Shadow clone Jutsu. She entered the empty compound and shuddered. It still smelled like blood. There were cracks in the walls, and a kunai still in one of the Uchiha painted on the a wall. Where Itachi had thrown it only days before killing everyone...

_Flash back_

_ Sasuke and Sayuri walked closer to the compound. A scream rose in the air, and Sasuke frowned,_

_ "Sayuri... wait here."_

_ "No!" she looked at him with her big dark eyes, "I'm scared... it's too quiet..." Sasuke nodded,_

_ "Stay behind me then." _

_ "OK." Sayuri walked right behind Sasuke and held on to his backpack. She screamed in horror when they entered the compound. There were bodies everywhere. _

_ "O-Oji.. O-Oba..." she whispered seeing her aunt and uncle laying across each other, blood pooled under them._

_ "Sayuri.. we need to find Otusan and Okaasan and Ita-ni." Sasuke gulped. His face was paler than usual, "Sayuri, activate your sharingan." _

_ "OK." she closed her eyes and concentrated, it was hard for her to get it to work, but the red and black of the sharingan faded into her usual obsidian eyes when she opened them. Immediately she saw different colored trails, and recognized the most potent ones as Itachi,_

_ "Itachi's chakra is everywhere..." she whispered. "What... no.. Sasuke... you don't think... he did this?" she whimpered._

_ "No. Ita wouldn't do this!" Sasuke hissed. They entered their house, only to find exactly what Sayuri sensed she would. Itachi standing over her parent's dead bodies. _

_ "Itachi... Itachi why?" Sasuke screamed. Sayuri noticed that Itachi's eyes softened for a moment as he looked at his siblings, and he sighed closing his eyes,_

_ "I had to test my self. This clan was too weak." he hissed._

_ "No!" Sasuke ran and Itachi, and Itachi kicked him in the gut, sending him flying. Sayuri screamed, and picked up a kunai and pointed it shakily at Itachi,_

_ "Ita-ni! No you didn't..."_

_ "I did, little sister. Hate me with all your heart, little sister, little brother."_

_ 'I already do!" she screeched, and ran at Itachi jumping over the bodies of her parents. This highly surprised Itachi,m and he didn't move in time, and the blade sunk deep into his stomach._

_ "oh shit." he coughed up a little blood and ripped his sister off him and grabbed her face forcing her to stare into his eyes, and sending her into the Tuskiomi. She screamed in hysterics._

_ "What did you to to her you bastard!?" Sasuke screeched as he stood to go at Itachi. Itachi smirked, these kids would make it with out him, they had spunk. He sent Sasuke into the Tuskiomi, and left them screaming and twitching.  
_

_End flashback._

And that's all Sayuri remembered. Sasuke didn't remember anything else, but Sayuri was told that night she got her second tomoe in her right eye that night. She entered her room, she and Sasuke now lived in a small three room house off the edge of the compound. The ghosts were too loud at night, the screams bothered them. Her room didn't look like a thirteen year old girls room really. Black walls, a red ceiling with the sharingan painted there, and a pair of antique Katana were crossed above her black clothed bed. There was a picture of her family on her bedside table, a picture of before everything went bad. She sighed and turned on her stereo, there was a mixed CD of random music she liked, and now, there was a creepy music box like tune, mixed with soft electronic sounds. She liked it, it was sooth9ing to here, chased away her nightmarish memories.(the song, if any of you are wondering is called Dream Eater- Lavender Town.) she lay on her soft bed thinking, and started when after the song cycled on repeat for about an hour, Sasuke entered her room.

"Sayuri, you need to eat." he sighed.

"I don't wanna eat." she grumbled. She had been stuck in a depression for years, and it was all Sasuke could do to get her to eat, or sleep. The only time she was her self was when she was training... or around her friends.

"Well, why don't we go and look at the old scrolls. I think the Uchiha's have had summoning scrolls hidden away for years/. Maybe you can get a summon." Sasuke smiled as Sayuri perked up, she had wanted to find a summoning scroll for years, but you cant just go into the supermarket and find a summoning scroll.

"OK." she smiled,

"but if we do this, Sayuri, you have to promise me, you'll eat something. Even if you don't want to." Sasuke said firmly. Sayuri thought for a moment. Her pride told her to tell him to screw off, but she relented and nodded.

The two Uchiha walked through the deserted compound until they got to the main house. It was just like before, Sayuri thought. She was standing behind Sasuke, clutching his bag, her sharingan activated. She was scared, but they wouldn't go upstairs. Never... never upstairs.

OK. Its OK Sayuri." Sasuke breathed. He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself. Memories rushed through both of their heads. The smell of blood still wafted from the floor boards. They had never been able to get the stains from the ceiling, where their parents had laid, dead and bleeding on their floor. They went down the stairs where Sasuke put his had against a seemingly solid wall, and pushed his chakra into it. Recognizing the chakra signature as an Uchiha, the wall split down the middle, and Sasuke and Sayuri walked into a large underground chamber. Scrolls lined each wall, Sasuke pointed to a dark area of the chamber, there were lines of Summoning scrolls, Sayuri's eyes lit up with the sharingan, she could see better now. Old lines of chakra littered the chamber. On the wall with the summoning contract, the scrolls were so mixed with chakra from the summoners, she couldn't distinguish one strand of chakra to tell who was the last summoner. Above each scroll, was a sketch and name of the creature. The first was a hawk. Just a plain Hawk. Sasuke might have liked that one. She went on. There was an owl, a wolf, Lions, bobcat, but the last one, the one with the least chakra signatures, was a sketch of the boss of the group, called Byakko, the Great Tiger. This creature looked magnificent in the sketch. It was white with red stripes, and long sharp claws, and two tails. It's muzzle had small horns protruding from the top and lining the line between the eyes, and three spikes coming out of the jawline on each side. Huge thick horns grew in front of it's ears and curv3ed around the back of her neck. It was the perfect animal.

″Sasuke, I found it, the Demon Tigers." she grinned and picked up the scroll. Sasuke came over and looked at the picture. He shook his head,

″That thing looks evil. Why not the wolf, or the Hawk?" Sasuke offered. Sayuri shook her head.

″I'm going to summon one of Byakko's Great Tigers." she turned and ran out of the room. Sasuke shook his head and grabbed a scroll for the Phoenix Flower Jutsu, and left after her.

After hours of attempting to summon the tiger's all she had managed to summon, was very small tigers, little babies that would mewl and climb on her. She had managed to get a slightly bigger one this time, one that spoke,

**″What is it Human? I'm not wanting to play right now, Mother is about to bring in Dinner." **

″Ah, who is your Mother?" Sayuri gasped.

**″None other than the Great Byakko." **The small tiger purred.

″Could you tell her then, that Sayuri Uchiha wishes to summon her, when you return? I wish to become a summoner, but I've nearly exhausted my chakra stores trying to summon her." Sayuri sighed.

**″Oh, well I can try... If you give me candy next time I see you?" **the little tiger flicked his tail with a purr.

″Sure, whats your name?" Sayuri asked.

**″Shotora." **The small tiger flicked his tail, and disappeared. Sayuri ate a soldier pill and tried one more time, she put everything she had into this attempt at a summon. This time there was a massive explosion of smoke, and a very, very large tiger, just like the description in the chamber stood before her.

″Oh, great Tiger, Byakko, please, allow me to be a summoner of your kind?" Sayuri gasped out. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, and her black Uchiha shirt clung to her, and her sharingan was activated.

**″Hmm." **Byakko remembered the prophecy, about the girl with the red eyes, **″What is your name, child?" **

″I am Sayuri Uchiha." she smiled

**″I will, allow you to be a summoner. You may summon my son, Isamu. So that you may succeed, I will tell you how. When you try to summon one of the tigers, you must think of the name, Isamu, like you did when you were attempting to summon me. Isamu is no where near my strength, so it should be easy." ** Byakko explained. Sayuri nodded and slammed her hand into the ground pulsing chakra into the summoning seal on the ground, and thinking, _Isamu, Isamu, Isamu! _And it worked, before her stood a tiger, a little bigger than a horse with horns like his mother, eyes like the moon, and black fur with white stripes.

**″Mother, is this my summoner?" **he asked.

″I am... mt name is Sayuri Uchiha, and I am honored to be a summoner of the Great tigers." she smiled at Isamu.

**″And, I am Honored to be the Summonee of the Crimson Eyed Daughter." **He bowed, and his words shocked Sayuri a little, but she wrote it off as nothing. Byakko said goodbye and returned to her home, and Sasuke came out and squeaked seeing the huge tiger. Sayuri laughed with a grin as she stood slightly wobbling,

″Hello Sasuke, meet Isamu, my summons."


End file.
